ISAR processing techniques are known in the radar art for improving the resolution of radar images. The ISAR techniques make use of the motion of the target itself to generate a synthetic antenna having an operative length equal to the distance travelled by the target during the radar observation period. In performing signal processing operations on the received radar signals when using the ISAR technique on a moving platform, such as a ship at sea, compensation must be provided for the motion of the platform itself relative to the motion of the target. While there exists in the art currently systems which provide motion compensation in ISAR systems for use on moving platforms, such systems are commonly used for ordinance control. While such known ISAR techniques can provide target imaging, such systems cannot detect the presence of nor discriminate between multiple targets present within the tracking area being scanned by the radar system.
The present system not only provides improved imaging but the ability to discriminate between single and multiple targets using an ISAR processing technique.